P-channel metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors may benefit from compressive stress in channel regions. Silicon-germanium (SiGe) epitaxial material may be grown in source/drain regions of PMOS transistors to add compressive stress. Formation of PMOS transistors in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) integrated circuits involves source/drain ion implant operations and thermal anneal operations. Forming SiGe PMOS source/drain (PSD) regions prior to the thermal anneals may result in undesirable reduced stress in the PMOS channel regions due to relaxation of the SiGe stress during the anneals. Forming SiGe PSD regions after the implants and anneals can result in deactivation of the implanted dopants.